


Prezent

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Figurki POP, Fluff, Gra o tron, Jon Snow - Freeform, M/M, Sklep, anielskie ostrze z puszki po pepsi, zima - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_moon_is_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/gifts).



Sam przechadzał się alejkami, szukając dobrego prezentu dla Deana. Cholera, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? No tak... Polowanie. Poza tym nie może dać mu rocznego zapasu ciasta, nawet jeżeli to byłoby wykonalne. Sam wiedział, że jego brat ucieszy się ze wszystkiego, co przyniesie. Najbardziej jednak z szarlotki, ale naprawdę nie chciał... Jego wzrok przykuł ogromny regał z figurkami POP. Zamyślił się na chwilkę. Dean ostatnio zakochał się w Grze o Tron. Może udałoby mu się znaleźć tego całego Jona? W sumie to nie byłby taki głupi pomysł.

W kilku większych susach przemierzył dzielącą go odległość. Nie spodziewał się, że tych cholernych zabawek będzie aż tyle. Półki sięgały prawie do sufitu, a na nich stały poszczególne figurki w opakowaniach. Których były setki. Jeżeli nie tysiące. Każda inna. A on szukał tylko jednej. Sam pocieszył się jedynie tym, że na pewno znajdzie tutaj prezent dla Deana.

Po nużących poszukiwaniach, które zdawały się trwać godzinami, nareszcie znalazł tę jedną figurkę gościa, który-nic-nie-wie. Sam wolał nie pytać, dlaczego Dean akurat tak na niego mówił.

Chwycił pudełko do ręki i uważnie je obejrzał. Było lekko poobijane, ale i tak miał szczęście. To była ostatnia sztuka. Chociaż... Schylił się, dostrzegając jeszcze takie samo opakowanie ukryte na samym końcu.

Sięgnął ręką, by zaraz wyciągnąć figurkę... Figurkę... Nie, to niedorzeczne.

Obrócił pudełko, chcąc przeczytać, z jakiego uniwersum pochodzi ta postać.

\- Mógłbyś tak mną nie kręcić? Nie żeby coś, ale tam serio można się zrzygać. - Usłyszał burknięcie za sobą. Odruchowo obrócił się na pięcie, szykując się do ewentualnego sparowania ataku przeciwnika, gdy ujrzał Gabriela. Żywego. Uśmiechał się do niego. W dość dziwny sposób.

\- Ym... Przepraszam – wydukał, ściskając mocniej pudełko. Czuł, że nogi nagle zaczęły mu się trząść. Niecodziennie stawał oko w oko ze zmarłym archaniołem.

\- Mój domek też zostaw. - Odebrał mu opakowanie i sprawnym ruchem wyciągnął ze środka swoją pomniejszoną wersję. - Udało mi się uchwycić mój szlachetny profil? - zapytał, podnosząc wyżej figurkę.

\- Jest naprawdę dobra – odpowiedział, cofając się pod regał. Dlaczego inni ludzie nie reagowali? Chyba że to kolejna sztuczka archanioła.

\- A to? - Podniósł brew i zaraz przyjrzał się kolejnej zabawce. - Od kiedy oglądasz Grę o Tron?

\- To dla Deana...

\- Nie lepiej załatwić prawdziwą postać? Wiesz, parę zaklęć i twój brat-matoł będzie mieć tak samo nie ogarniającego towarzysza. - Wzruszył luźno ramionami.

Sam nie odpowiedział. Czuł, że ta rozmowa wiedzie w złym kierunku. Najlepszym wyjściem będzie ucieczka. Pytanie tylko, czy to co widzi jest rzeczywistością, czy też nie.

\- Łosiu, ja wiem, że planujesz stąd spieprzyć. Nie rób tego – powiedział cicho, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Samowe kolana w tym samym momencie zamieniły się w galaretę.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy ty jesteś prawdziwy? - odpowiedział drżącym głosem. - Lucyfer wpakował w ciebie anielskie ostrze.

\- Owszem. Anielskie ostrze zrobione z puszki po Pepsi. - Wyszczerzył się do niego, stając tak blisko, jak to było możliwe. - Trochę sztucznej łaski i krwi... Wiesz, mój braciszek nie grzeszy inteligencją.

Gdy Sam miał już odpowiedzieć, dłonie blondyna spoczęły na uwiązanym na jego szyi grubym szaliku. Długowłosy zadrżał, gdy chłodne palce musnęły jego nagrzaną skórę. Nie miał pojęcia, czego chciał od niego archanioł. Zatrzymali Lucyfera, a ukochani ludzie Gabriela nadal żyli...

\- Zwłaszcza ten jeden – szepnął, wpatrując mu się w oczy. Sam natomiast przełknął ślinę. Znowu zapomniał, że tacy jak oni potrafią czytać w myślach.

\- Kto nim jest? - zapytał niepewnie, cały czas obserwując osuwający się szalik. Chciał go jakoś poprawić, ale bliskość archanioła nie pozwalała mu się poruszyć. Była wręcz hipnotyzująca i jednocześnie ciepła, bezpieczna.

\- Chyba sam powinieneś się tego domyślić. - Posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, jednocześnie odwijając cały szalik.

\- A jeżeli... - zawahał się. - Jeżeli się nie domyślę?

Złote tęczówki archanioła przemknęły po twarzy długowłosego, ani na trochę nie zmieniając swojego ciepłego, dobrodusznego wyrazu.

\- Dowiesz się tego wkrótce – szepnął, aby tuż po chwili pocałować go w usta.

 

* * *

  
Otworzył oczy, nagle się wybudzając. Prawie podskoczył, dostrzegając, że zamiast znajdować się w sklepie, był w swoim pokoju i na swoim łóżku. Rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła, żeby zaraz zerwać się na równe nogi. To był tylko sen... Tylko sen. Otarł spocone czoło. Zaraz... Dlaczego był w kurtce? Zmarszczył brwi. Moment później dostrzegł leżący na stoliku szalik, w którym zawinięta była figurka tego samego archanioła.

 


End file.
